The present invention relates to laryngoscopes which are primarily used for performing endotracheal intubation. Specifically, the present invention relates to a laryngoscope which has a blade that can be adjusted between a straight surface and a curved surface.
Laryngoscopes are generally considered to be examining or viewing devices which comprise a blade, either straight or curved, affixed to a handle in a generally L-shaped configuration. When using such a device, for example, to view the larynx, the upper surface of the blade adjacent the handle is used to depress the tongue and mandible of a patient in a supine position in order to prevent the patient's tongue from obstructing the view during the examination. Depending upon the preference of the physician/anesthesiologist, the laryngoscope used may have a straight blade or a curved blade. In some instances, the physician/anesthesiologist may use both types as well as laryngoscopes having blades of varying length so as to be able to accommodate different pharangeal configurations of various patients.
While there have been attempts to provide laryngoscopes with a degree of adjustability such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,314,551, 4,337,761, 4,360,008 and 4,573,451, said attempts are primarily concerned with hinged attachment of the laryngoscope blade to a handle or the like and/or pivotal movement of a portion of the laryngoscope blade.